1
by GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen
Summary: Short one shots about Jily and the Marauders based on songs from the Beatles Album "1". Approx. 300 words per one-shot (the stories are not in chronological order but rather in order of the track list)
1. Love Me Do

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... If I did, we would have books about the Marauders.***

A/N: This is one of my contributions for "Jilytober" and Jily Week on Tumblr. Jily is my OTP, and I really wanted to write about them some more, especially what with it being October and all, so please forgive me for not working on my other stories at the moment. School has been really busy, but I have some free time at the moment, so I'm working on these. They're really short (about three hundred words each, give or take). Anyways, these will take place during Hogwarts and after, and they are not in chronological order. They're in order of the songs on the album "1" by the Beatles (all songs will not get one shots, but most will). This story takes place early 6th year, and Lily still isn't over what James did to Snape, but she is starting to move on. James still has some more growing up to do, but he has matured a bit since the end of 5th year (Snape's Worst Memory) and has more or less stopped hexing people for fun. So, now that you have the context, enjoy! (And it would make me super happy if you would review!)

Love Me Do

"But Evans, I'm in love with you! Please won't you go out with me?" Potter asked, trailing me like a little puppy as I walked to Potions class.

"I'm hope you'll get over your little infatuation if I tell you no enough times Potter," I replied nonchalantly, getting more frustrated by the minute that the git wouldn't leave me alone. I was already having a bad day because I woke up late and missed breakfast, and now this.

Oh, Potter is all right I suppose, from a distance, when he isn't bothering other students, or me, or talking. Really the only thing he's useful for is Quidditch, and he is rather good at Transfiguration... And I suppose he can be funny sometimes, but that's beside the point. Everyone has at least one good trait, even Potter. Still, I would much rather deal with him at a distance, a great distance. In fact, it would be best if he would just leave me alone! Ever since the incident last year, he has been incessantly apologising and making excuses. His new hobby this week seems to be convincing me why I should go out with him.

"No, Evans, you don't understand, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU," he shouted as I walked faster. I didn't want to be late after all. "And it would make my day, no wait, it would make my life if you would go out with me. And then of course fall in love with my charming self," he said running his hand through his hair and then tripping over his feet. "I couldn't stand not having my feelings reciprocated," he told me as he caught up to where I was.

Okay, this was getting out of hand. I spun around to defend myself from his very public declaration in the middle of the crowded corridor.

"Wow Potter, I wasn't aware you had such large words in your vocabulary," I quipped. "But my answer is still no. I will not go out with you now or ever, so you will just have to deal with your unrequited love. Now, leave me alone, I'm going to be late for Potions!" I said, before pivoting back around and walking towards the dungeons, muttering my indignation the whole way and leaving a dumbstruck Potter behind me.


	2. From Me To You

*****Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, we'd have 7 more books about the Marauders.*****

**A/N: This song was giving me a little trouble, so this one's about twice as long as most will be because I needed to set the scene for this to really make sense. I hope you enjoy it! :) Also, I'm not trying to beg for reviews, but I really would like to know if you guys like what I'm doing here. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>From Me To You<strong>

James and I sat in the astronomy tower late one night, just watching the stars. It was quite peaceful. As far as three-month anniversaries go, this one had been wonderful.

James had convinced the house elves in the kitchen to fix us a picnic basket full of sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, two bottles of Butterbeer, and my absolute favorite dessert, treacle tart. He had led me up to the astronomy tower under his invisibility cloak that night, and when we arrived, it was already filled with candles, a picnic blanket, and the basket. I especially appreciated the food since we had skipped dinner trying to finalize the patrol schedule for the prefects.

Somehow it had gotten all messed up with the Slytherin prefects patrolling twice as much as anyone else. I blamed Sirius, but James claimed that he had no idea whose fault it was. Either way, we had to have the schedule ready in time for the meeting after dinner, and if I hadn't double-checked it, we would have had an even bigger mess on our hands. By the time we fixed it, dinner was over, and the meeting was due to start in five minutes. James and I rushed to McGonagall's classroom where we were holding the meeting and made it just in time. I'm sure people assumed we had been, ehem, otherwise occupied, but thankfully no one commented.

Once it was over, James pulled me close and draped his invisibility cloak, which I had not seen him take out, over the two of us.

"C'mon Lils, I've got a surprise for you," he told me before grabbing my hand and leading me to the astronomy tower.

"Okay," I replied curiously. I had kind of forgotten that today was three months with all the stress and busyness of the week, so I had no clue what James was up to.

Right before we made it to the top of the stairs, he instructed me to close my eyes and not peek. I obeyed, and he carefully guided me up the last few stairs before pulling the cloak off the two of us.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he whispered, and that's when I saw the picnic and candles.

"Oh James," I whispered back in awe.

"Happy three months," he replied with a grin before leading me to the picnic blanket.

After we finished eating, we moved over to the edge of the tower to look at the stars, which is where we were now. James's arm was wrapped around me and my head was resting on his shoulder. After a long stressful day and an even longer, more stressful week, this was perfect.

James turned his head and planted a kiss on my hair before whispering, "I love you Lily," against my scalp.

This was the first time either of us had said those three words in any serious context, and hearing him say them made my heart flutter.

"I love you too James," I replied with a smile, twisting my body so I could hug him. And I did love him. So much. He had gone from an annoying slightly pompous boy to my best friend and now boyfriend. I couldn't imagine not having him around.

"Really Lils, I mean it," he said. "You know that I'd do anything for you, right? Whatever you need, don't ever hesitate to ask me. Whether it's cheering you up with a corny joke, a nice relaxing dinner after a stressful week, or just a kiss," James told me, punctuating with an actual kiss, "I'm always here."

"I know James. I love you too, and I hope that you realise that the same goes for you."

He smiled that smile of his I love so much and pulled me in for another kiss under the stars.


	3. She Loves You

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted as he came running up to the Marauders' dormitory.

"What?" James asked, annoyed with his mate's exuberance so early in the morning on a Saturday.

"I have great news mate! The best really! Evans told Alice who told Dorcas who told Marlene who told me that she isn't mad at you anymore!"

"What?" James asked again, this time truly confused.

"Evans doesn't hate you anymore. In fact, if the rumors are correct, she actually likes you—like _likes you_ likes you.

"Padfoot, I know she doesn't hate me. We've been talking some, and I said I was sorry for being a jerk to her last year. We're sort of mates now more or less," James told his friend.

"Yes I know, but according to Marlene who heard it from Dorcas who heard it from Alice who heard it straight from Evans, she has a crush on you now!"

"Wait what?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Prongs! Evans likes you. Do I have to spell it out? Now is your chance to be with the bird you've been drooling over for over a year now," Sirius told him, sitting next to his mate on the bed.

"Really," James grinned at him.

"Yes, she says she knows you better now and knows that you're not really a stuck up, pompous prick," Sirius explained.

"Wait, you did apologize for what you did to Severus last year right," Remus asked, standing by the door.

"Moony, when did you get here?" Sirius asked.

"During the long chain of people that you heard the news from that Lily likes Prongs here, which honestly doesn't sound like a terribly reliable information source. But, just in case, James you have apologized for what you did last year, right?"

"Of course Moony. I told her I was sorry for being such a jerk."

"Okay, listen. That's a good start, but if you ever want to have a chance with Lily, you need to apologize to her for antagonizing and bullying Severus. I know they aren't friends anymore, but trust me. It can only help your case," Remus explained as Peter walked in.

"What case?" he asked.

"Good grief," Remus muttered as Sirius started off again on his list of whom all he'd heard it from that Lily liked James.

"Congrats Prongs! Are you going to ask her out again?"

"Of course Wormtail, but first, I have to apologize for being such a bully last year and antagonizing Severus. According to Moony I wasn't specific enough the first time I apologized," James explained.

"Well good luck," Peter responded with a grin.

"Yeah mate, good luck," Remus told him.

Sirius however grabbed James by the shoulders and looked him square in the eye before saying, "if you screw this up, I will never let you live it down. This is your chance. Don't blow it. I can't stand you being miserable for another year. Got it?"

"Got it Padfoot. And thanks," James replied with a grin before heading down to the common room.


End file.
